Dance in the Dark
by A Phrase That Cuts These Lips
Summary: "Watching you accept that crown, you were so – you're so strong, Kurt, you're so brave and I…" He takes a deep breath. "When you decided to go back out there, when you stepped up and took that crown, god, Kurt, I loved you so much right then." Klaine.


A/N: Written really super fast after prom [PROM PROM PROM I have SO MANY FEELINGS about prom so like if you're in the mood to rant about feelings with meyou should drop me a note in my tumblr askbox just sayin' (http:/ androidsfighting . tumblr . com/ask without the spaces~)]. So it's not particularly good and it's sickeningly fluffy, but whatever, I can't be tamed. I need more fluff in my life anyway. (I've had four super-angsty fics open for days now because I can't bear to read something that sad right now. LOL.)

* * *

><p>Kurt is exhausted by the time they pull up in front of his house at around midnight, but somehow still giddy from it all. Blaine is slightly more reserved, but he keeps glancing over at Kurt with these <em>smiles <em>on his face, grins that light up the world, and a look in his eyes as if he can't believe that this is actually his life now (Kurt knows this because he feels exactly the same way). Kurt sighs and leans back in the seat as Blaine parks, unable to hide his grin when he looks over at his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who he is or is well on the way to being in love with, his boyfriend who ran after him when he stormed off in tears, his boyfriend that never pressured him and was simply _there, _quiet and supportive. His boyfriend who _danced with him, _in front of every douchebag that might have voted for him, even though he was absolutely terrified, his boyfriend who did everything he could to make this night special even when it looked like nothing could save it.

Even though they've been together for weeks now, it actually hits Kurt hardest just then: _I have a boyfriend. This boy is in love with me. This is really happening to me. _

He snaps out of his thoughts when he feels Blaine's fingers brushing his hand, sees the funny little smile on Blaine's face as his eyes trail across Kurt's body. "What?" Kurt asks, attempting to be cute and coy, but it just comes out breathless.

"Just…" Blaine sighs. "You're just really beautiful."

Kurt flushes, thinking that he'll never get used to hearing that. "Do you… um. Do you want to come in, for a bit?" He asks. "It's so late, you could even stay the night if you don't want to be driving – or not," he quickly corrects at the brief look of panic that crosses Blaine's features.

"No, no, that would be awesome," Blaine says hurriedly. "Just, um, there's that stereotype of losing your virginity after prom – not that I'm asking you to!" (He says this as Kurt's eyes widen, so far he thinks they might pop out of their sockets) "I just don't want your dad to think I'm, er, stealing your virtue."

"Okay, first of all, _never _refer to the eventual consummation of our relationship as 'stealing my virtue' again." Kurt grimaces. "Actually, as your punishment, you're totally not sneaking up to my room in the wee hours of the morning." Blaine pouts, and it takes every bit of Kurt's willpower to keep talking instead of kissing him. "Look, my dad is still up, we'll just ask if it's alright – he won't want you killing yourself trying to get home anyway. Unless your parents aren't okay with it?"

Blaine snorts. "I'll text them, but they don't care." Kurt doesn't miss the bitterness in his voice and a twinge of sadness cuts through his joy. "Okay. I would _love _to stay."

Kurt leans over and kisses him, keeping it short and sweet because his father is undoubtedly spying on them right now. Blaine takes his hand without prompt as they step inside together. As expected, Burt is awake, watching some game on TV, and in the other room he can hear Carol and Finn in a heated discussion (which mostly seems to be Carol lecturing Finn about not starting fights and Finn trying to explain but just digging himself deeper, and Kurt doesn't even want to _try _to talk to Finn tonight.)

"Hi, dad!" Kurt says brightly.

"Hey, boys. Have a good time?"

"Yep!"

"No trouble?"

Kurt and Blaine share a look. There's no way he can avoid telling his dad, but… not tonight. He can't let anything else ruin tonight. He'd already hidden him crown so as not to answer all the questions that went with it just yet. "Nah, not really. Um, listen, do you think Blaine could stay the night?"

Burt raises an eyebrow.

"I don't do so well driving in the dark," Blaine explains, shuffling around and looking slightly awkward. Burt huffs, thinking about it for another moment.

"Oh, what the hell. I'll set up the couch for you. No bed hopping."

Kurt grinned, letting go of Blaine long enough to clap his hands. Blaine, once again, is more reserved. "Thanks, Mr. Hummel."

"Yeah, yeah." He disappears upstairs to find extra blankets, and Kurt drags Blaine into the kitchen to find something to drink. Unfortunately, Finn is in there, still fuming as he tries (and fails) to make a sandwich.

"Stupid Quinn," he grumbles, glaring at the slice of bread in his hand like it got him kicked out of prom. "Stupid Rachel, stupid Jesse, stupid prom."

Blaine watches him, concerned. "You okay, Finn?"

"Yeah! Fine! Why wouldn't I be fine!" He glowers.

"Oooookay. We're just going to step outside to escape your negativity." He grabs two Diet Cokes from the fridge and takes Blaine's hand again. Finn continues to sulk and doesn't seem to notice them leaving.

They step out into the cool, spring nighttime, hand in hand, and Kurt lets out a sigh. Lights that Carol strung up a couple weeks back, giving off just enough light to see by, illuminate the backyard and when Kurt glances at Blaine, he promptly forgets how to breathe. He doesn't know what Blaine was thinking, calling him beautiful, because he's obviously _nothing _compared to the boy standing next to him. His tuxedo is a little rumpled and his hair does its best to escape from its gel-induced prison, but _oh,_ he _glows _in the faint light, his eyes shining as bright as the stars he's looking up at. Kurt stares at him, shamelessly, drinking in the sight and reveling in the knowledge that _this boy, this angel, is all his_. Suddenly he's not so exhausted anymore, and he never wants tonight to end.

"You okay?" Blaine asks, finally looking away from the sky and over to Kurt.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Of course."

"Come here."

"I am here –"

"Come _closer."_

Kurt raises his eyebrows but complies setting their unopened drinks down on the patio table before stepping up to Blaine. Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him close, closer than they had dared to dance that night. Kurt's arms automatically wrap around his neck, and Blaine sways them back and forth, as if they're dancing.

"There's no music," he says, a little amused.

"There is in my head."

"Oh? What song?"

"Teenage Dream."

"You _dork._"

"It's our song!"

"It is so not our song."

"It so is."

Kurt groans, but of course, Teenage Dream is stuck in his head on repeat, now (and as much grief as he gives Blaine about it, he likes having a song that's just theirs.) Blaine hums the first few notes of it before grinning and ducking his head. "I'm really sorry that tonight didn't go as planned." He murmurs after a minute or so of peaceful silence, just holding each other close. "What they did to you was just awful."

Kurt laughs, but even to him it sounds fake, and he really wishes that Blaine wouldn't bring this up. "Well, at least they didn't dump pig blood on my head," he says, falsely cheerful. "Would have clashed with the kilt." Blaine doesn't seem to find it funny – in fact, now that he's thinking about it, it seems like Blaine is _shaking _a little. "Hey, hey. It's okay, you know. We're okay," he says, massaging at the back of Blaine's neck.

"I just…" Blaine lets his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder as he searches for the right words. "Watching you accept that crown, you were so – you're so _strong, _Kurt, you're so brave and I…" He takes a deep, shuddering breath, and Kurt unconsciously clings to him even tighter. "When you decided to go back out there, when you stepped up and took that crown, god, Kurt, I loved you _so much _right then, you don't even know."

Kurt shuts his eyes, his breath catching in his throat. "I couldn't have done it without you," he says, planting feather-light kisses against the side of Blaine's neck, shivering a little as Blaine unconsciously nuzzles up against him. They hadn't gotten to do this at prom, hadn't dared to kiss in front of everyone even though he _so _wanted to, and he's making up for it now.

Blaine hums appreciatively as Kurt kisses a particularly sensitive spot. "Oh, come on. I didn't do anything."

"You were _there. _You gave me my space but you were there for me when I needed you, and you danced with me even though you were scared. You've made this the one of the best nights of my _life, _when without you it would have probably been the worst."

_Until you find someone as open and as brave as you, you'll have to get used to going it alone. _Normally remembering that conversation with his father just depresses him, but he _gets _it now. His high school bucket list, as it were, is slowly being filled. _Kissing a boy. Holding hands with a boy. Slow dancing _(for most of the rest of the night, because after Blaine finally got up the nerve, he didn't want to stop) _with a boy. Loving a boy._

_Being loved by a boy._

He pulls back enough to look at Blaine, to exchange quiet smiles, and then Kurt closes his eyes again and touches his forehead to Blaine's. "I love you," he whispers, so quiet that the only indication that Blaine heard him is his smile widening. "Thank you for everything."

"I never want tonight to end." Blaine breathes.

"Don't let it."

He loses track of time, after that. It could be five minutes, or an hour, or an eternity, alone in the backyard, swaying in time with the music Blaine hums in his ear. He doesn't know or care how long Blaine cradles him in his arms, holding him like he's some amazingly precious treasure (and Blaine makes him _feel _like a treasure, is the thing, Blaine somehow finds new ways to make him feel beautiful every day) , or how long he spends twisting his fingers in the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck. And it doesn't matter, in the end, because all Kurt knows is that he has never loved so fiercely, has never felt more loved in his entire life.


End file.
